worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Feathers
The Fallen Feathers are an elite force of members of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. Their inception lead them to search for nephalem artifacts and broken shards of the Worldstone. They also act as protectors of the denizens of Khanduras. History To be continued.... Members * Melian 'Mema' Marth, known as the Twilight Ninox, is a scout and raider of the Sisterhood and master bowman. In close combat, Melian uses an array of throwing daggers. Prideful in her combat experience, she held a friendly rivalry with Nessa. * Yvette Karlore, known as the Lady Sparrowhawk, is a huntress of the Sisterhood and master arbalist. She is a keen wielder of crossbows and is recognized for her beauty and grace, yet deadly within several forms of combat, including melee. After Jayla's death Yvette took on leadership of the Fallen Feathers. * Laurel Cassidy, known as Cassowary, is a ranger of the Sisterhood and master bowman. She seldom speaks to others, especially men, and will often work alone on missions. Oddly, she switches to a two-handed sword when in close combat, a feat rare among her Order. * Fiona Chase, known as the Argent Kite, is a cleric of the Sisterhood. While in combat, she utilizes melee weaponry rather than ranged and focuses on divine magic. She is known to be naive and innocent. None the less, Fiona's combat prowess exceeds most female warriors in the Western Nations. * [[Raziya Altunia|'Raziya Altunia']], known as the Amber Harrier, is a whip wielding rogue and master-at-arms. Most of her fighting is done in close range of her targets. Though she lacks cunning and strategic thought, she is known greatly for her vigilance and furiosity. * Tarja, known as the''' Hooded Heron', is an enforcer, hunter and mercenary. Often wielding melee weaponry and deploying heavy armor, she is outspoken and headstrong against her foes and is said by her peers to be fearless in combat. She will often work outside her Order for payed work or to act as a bodyguard, and often collaborates in the field with Maria the Wandering Crow. * [[Sabine Crossen|'Sabine Crossen']], known as '''Crystal Canary', is a blacksmith and engineer of the Sisterhood. She was trained as an apprentice to Charsi the Blacksmith. She provides the Fallen Feathers with their required weaponry and ammunition. She has also innovated deadly traps and arrowheads within their arsenal. She was born deaf and knows sign language. * [[Sade|'Sade']], known as the Scarlet Swallow, is an adventurer and sailor. Though she lacks combat prowess and is the only member to not have been trained within the Rogue Monestary, Sade is highly valued for her connections to the trading cities of the Gulf of Westmarch. An occasional sailor for traveling merchants, she is the Sisterhood's most prolific traveler and trader. * [[Elexa|'Elexa']], known as the Mirrored Swan, is a spiritual priestess and mystic of the Sisterhood. Trained by High Priestess Akara after the Emergence of Evil, Elexa has grown into what her peers call a 'sorceress prodigy' due to her intelligence and elemental knowledge. She will often mingle in both light and dark magic. * [[Maria Johann|'Maria Johann']], known as the Wandering Crow, is a warrior and recruiter of the Sisterhood. She is specifically tasked and wandering the Western Nations to find eager recruits to join the sisterhood, preferably young females. She will often journey alongside Sade. Deceased Members * Jayla Songbird, known as Blue Jay, was a Grand Marshal of the Sisterhood and founder of the Fallen Feathers. She was a grandmaster bowman and expert swordsman. She was known for her blunt yet stern attitude and natural leadership. * Vanessa 'Nessa' Notch, known as the Blood Eagle, was a marshal of the Sisterhod and master bowman. She was a fierce warrior and held much pride to her ego. Her high temper often got her into trouble with her peers. She was considered Jayla's second-in-command. * [[Lupita Laheera|'Lupita "Lula" Laheera']], known as Owl Eyes, was a skilled assassin and master spy. Much of her capabilities remained focused on espionage and gathering information, however she was also experienced in warfare. She had multiple personalities, often times creating strife and unfriendliness among her comrades. Lupita, along with her friend Sabine, created a glossary of symbols to indicate hidden meanings Associates * Dregg Ortega * Alec Kylar